Dissolve me
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea, después de vagar en el camino a la redención. Todo parece tornarse incomodo al reencontrarse con su compañera; Sakura. Avivando sentimientos que creía dormidos, dejándose llevar por los deseos carnales. Espero les agrade.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, así como el universo donde se desarrolla la historia, no son creaciones mías, sino del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic (One-shot) pertenece al "_AMIGO SECRETO" _del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas". Querida **Souhatier, **__espero que este one shot sea de tu agrado, intente apegarme a tus exigencias, no deje pasar nada por alto, me apegue a los personajes (Incluyendo sus personalidades al pie de la letra) e intente escribir algo acorde a tu petición. Ojala lo disfrutes.

Te deseo felices fiestas.

.

.

.

_**Dissolve me.**_

El ocaso imponía presencia, los rayos del sol perdían fuerza transformándolos en tenues pinceladas, rozando los techos de las casas, el cielo tomaba una hermosa transparencia organdí.

Las hojas se mecían al compás del viento, en una hermosa danza. Podía sentirse que el invierno se aproximaba. El gélido aire choco contra su cuerpo, causando que un escalofrió recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Estaba a punto de anoche pero había tanto trabajo por hacer. Después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja y de que un loco quisiera sembrar el caos en el mundo, Konoha parecía ser un desastre, sobre todo en los asuntos administrativos del hospital, donde Shizune, decidió dejarla a cabo del papeleo.

Lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era cansancio. Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de darse un respiro, de vez en cuando llegaba a casa a dormir, los horarios de las comidas habían cambiando, era extraño cumplir con su dieta sin restricciones y a veces agradecía por tener alimento durante un momento del día.

Apartada del mundo y de sus amigos por completo, los cuales rehicieron su vida inmediatamente y parecía que todos habían encontrado a esa persona con la cual compartir las dichas y desgracias, la cual abrazar y besar, aquella persona que caminaría a su lado por siempre.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación, necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo, era lo único que mantenía su mente alejada de Sasuke.

Termino de organizar los documentos, los cuales yacían meticulosamente acomodados sobre el escritorio, donde había un mar de carpetas e información para el hokage o Tsunade-sama.

Escucho el llamado a su puerta.

—Sakura-san. — Capto su atención al instante. — Uchiha Sasuke. — Su piel se erizo con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre. — Solicita verla ¿Desea que pase o quiere que le notifique que se retire?— Estuvo en silencio, atónita ante la noticia, Sasuke estaba de regreso, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — ¿Sakura-san?—

—Dile que pase. — Respondió con rapidez, acomodando su atuendo, era un desastre, no esperaba visitas y menos si se trataba de Sasuke. — Gracias por todo. Puedes retirarte a casa. —Esbozo una sonrisa fingida. Temblaba, como si el miedo se apoderara de ella. Se repetía a si misma de guardar la calma y no perder los estribos.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Dos años…730 días esperando por su regreso, 17,520 horas pensando en él, llenándose la cabeza con el hermoso recuerdo de su despedida, dos años tortuosos, en los que la negatividad invadía su ser, pensando que nunca más regresaría, que sería como cuando partió para ir con Orochimaru en busca de poder para alcanzar su venganza.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, hundida en ellos, tanto que no se percató de la presencia del pelinegro, quien la miraba desde lejos mientras recargaba todo su peso contra el marco de la puerta, esperando la aprobación de Sakura, o tal vez, esperando captar su atención.

—Sasuke-kun. — Dijo con una mezcla de alegría, sorpresa y tristeza. Para él era extraño regresar a la aldea, aquella que aun esperaba por su regreso con los brazos abiertos, aquel lugar al que una vez llamo hogar.

A su paso cerró la puerta, era evidente que ambos aclamaban a gritos la privacidad. Se suponía que a su regreso las cosas serían distintas, Sasuke sería un chico distinto y llego a imaginar que su relación cambiaria, después de esa disculpa y ese gesto que realizo antes de partir, la llama de la esperanza se avivo.

Pero no todo era color de rosa. Distintas circunstancias los llevaban a separar sus caminos. Cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos lo único que intervenía eran aquellos silencios incomodos.

En lugar de acercarse se estaban alejando, estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

—No esperaba tu visita. — Confeso. Buscaba la manera de lucir diferente, reacomodar su cabello que a esas alturas estaría hecho un desastre. — ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?— Cuestiono, atrayendo la mirada oscura de su acompañante.

— ¿Acaso necesito algún motivo para venir a verte?— Respondió con su carente tacto. Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su última acción que había dejado inconclusa.

—Solo digo que no es típico de ti tenerte aquí, sobre todo sin avisar. — Sus ojos jades irradiaban un brillo excepcional. Intentaba buscar a la niña temerosa de hace cinco años atrás pero solo encontraba a una mujer fuerte y decidida.

—Desapareciste. — Hablo. — Es extraño no verte por la aldea. — Camino hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza le ofrecía en esos momentos.

—He trabajado asuntos pendientes. — Mentía. Parecía estar evitándolo, alejándose del poco a poco, era extraño coincidir en algún lugar y cuando lo hacían, Sakura salía huyendo, escapando con excusas tontas que todos podrían creer, menos él. Por ese motivo había ido a buscarla, sabía que la encontraría ahí, había tanto por decir. — ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?— Pregunto. De nuevo llenando el silencio con conversaciones estúpidas que no los llevarían a ningún lugar. Formulando cuestionamientos por cortesía, fingiendo interesarse por su vida.

—He hablado con Akashi. Al parecer tiene una misión importante para mí. —Para Sakura era impresionante que las charlas tuvieran más palabras por parte del pelinegro, recordaba que solo le escuchaba hablar por horas y responder con constantes monosílabos como _"Hn"_— Es algo sobre mantener la paz en el mundo. —

—Creo que si lo ha hecho es porque tiene una razón importante para confiar en ti. — Sasuke le seguía mirando desde lejos, oyendo cada oración que sentenciaba su antigua compañera. — Así como lo hemos hecho Naruto y yo. — Termino de colocar la última carpeta sobre el escritorio, dejo la bata colgada en el respaldo de la silla, dejando al descubierto su atuendo de batalla, el cual, remarcaba sus curvas tan evidentes que serían difíciles de ocultar.

—Tal vez. — Agrego Sasuke, esperaba más acciones de su parte, ninguno era capaz de tomar las riendas de la situación, no poseían el valor necesario para seguir sus impulsos, acallaban el deseo, sofocaban la pasión contenida.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. — Un leve sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la pelirrosa, ahí estaba la Sakura que tanto estuvo buscando, esa niña que aún se sentía nerviosa con su presencia, aquella chica dispuesta a acompañarlo en su viaje a la redención. — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?—

Sasuke anhelaba más que un paseo, por eso había acudido ahí, porque sabía que tendrían la privacidad necesaria para estar ellos dos y si salían a dar un paseo encontrarían algún conocido por el camino o pasarían un mal rato con una que otra persona de la aldea que aún no perdonaban a Sasuke por su traición.

Sabía que nadie se osaría a molestarlos, que solo cuatro paredes serían los testigos suficientes para los hechos y palabras ¿Acaso Sakura le odiaba? ¿Acaso todo ese amor que tanto le profeso se convirtió en odio?

—No. — Espeto con rapidez y autoridad, defendiendo el paso de Sakura.

— ¿No? ¿Pasa algo malo, Sasuke-kun?— Odiaba la distancia, podía parecer poca pero los alejaba, ni si quiera podía ver su expresivo rostro, lo único que su campo de visión podía notar era su silueta.

Los pasos se escucharon por toda la habitación, fuertes y firmes. La distancia seria inexistente en menos de unos cuantos segundos. Sasuke caminaba, armado de valor para cumplir con su misión. Se encargó de cerrar la puerta, ninguno de los dos saldría hasta que las cosas estuvieran aclaradas.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Qué es lo que haces?— Pregunto Sakura un tanto nerviosa ante la acción del pelinegro. Poso sus orbes esmeraldas sobre su rostro, no podría contenerse mas, debía hacerlo, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Dejo atrás el nerviosismo y coloco una mano sobre su rostro. Espero el momento en que este la retirara, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo, esperando una respuesta por parte del Uchiha. Estaba consiente en que su tacto seria frio a comparación de la piel de Sasuke.

La respuesta tan aclamada la tomó por sorpresa. Sasuke acaricio su mano, suavemente, buscando desesperadamente la mirada de la pelirrosa, quien seguía evitándole.

—Mírame. — Tomaba un sentido diferente en el tono de voz pronunciado, no se trataba de una orden sino de una súplica. — Sakura. — Su nombre parecía tomar importancia de la manera en que lo pronunciaba. — Mírame. — Repitió. Sakura, acato su orden sin titubear.

—Yo…—Intento formular la conversación correcta para continuar con todo eso, pero era imposible que una palabra coherente saliera de su boca. Tenerlo tan cerca provocaba estragos en su corazón.

Sasuke tomo la iniciativa, la acorralo sin forma alguna de asegurar su escape. Estaba vez escucharía todas las palabras que diría. Sakura le miraba, temerosa ante las acciones que podría realizar, sus respiraciones chocaban contra sus rostros, habían cambiado de ritmo, al inicio eran rápidas y en ese instante eran cortas, calmadas, lentas.

Acorto la distancia entre sus rostros, alzo la mirada una última vez para ver esos ojos esmeralda. Acaricio sus labios, suaves y carnosos, tan apetitosos, deseaba probarlos, saborear cada parte de ellos. La pelirrosa parecía estar en shock, aferrada a la puerta, sintiendo como Sasuke delineaba sus labios en una suave caricia.

Sin más preámbulos unió sus labios contra los suyos con algo de torpeza. Al inicio todo parecía ir lento, apenas contaban con unos cuantos roces, peros sus cuerpos aclamaban más que simples caricias. Ambos los movieron a los mismos compas, Sasuke podía apreciar el sabor de su boca, la calidez de su lengua contra la suya, como hundía sus manos en su cabello negro, mientras apegaba su cuerpo rogando por más.

El beso se prolongó, ninguno deseaba ponerle final a ese momento. Para Sakura era como un sueño, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Sasuke acariciaba su cintura de arriba hacia abajo, sus necesidades irían más haya que una simple muestra de afecto. Al alejarse, el pecho de la pelirrosa se alzaba una y otra vez, intentando recuperar la respiración pérdida, sus ojos detonaban deseo, gritaban, suplicaban por más y más.

Sasuke deseaba lo mismo, tener más de ella. Volvió a fundir sus labios, aumentando la intensidad, se tratativa de un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas se rozaban, mientras sus cuerpos hacían de la fricción una tortura.

Despendio hacia la comisura de sus labios rosados y algo hinchados, inhalo su dulce perfume mientras depositaba húmedos besos sobre su cuello. Lo degustaba como si de un dulce se tratase, aunque nunca le agradaron las cosas dulces, la suave piel de la pelirrosa sabia como el mejor aperitivo del mundo.

Ágilmente la alzo. Sakura por inercia enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, aun besándose, la noche seria larga.

Los papeles perfectamente acomodados salieron volando al momento de colocarla sobre el escritorio, el trabajo de tantas horas yacía en el suelo, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Con rapidez, dejo caer los guantes para hacerle compañía a las hojas regadas. Deseaba palpar el cuerpo del pelinegro, recorrer cada rincón de este, tenía toda la disponibilidad, debía hacerlo. Sasuke mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, arrancando un leve gemido por parte de ella.

Sus ropas estaban desordenas y comenzaban a estorbar en un momento como ese. Sin más preámbulos comenzó la verdadera acción. Sakura se despojó del cinturón que enmarcaba su cintura, entre sus piernas abiertas se encontraba el Uchiha, aferrándose más a su cuerpo, causando roces entre sus entrepiernas.

Presas del deseo.

Las manos de Sakura temblaban al intentar quitar el molesto poncho que conformaba el atuendo de su antiguo compañero. Sasuke, acudió a su rescate, como en los viejos tiempos. Aun sentía un poco de inseguridad. Titubeo unos instantes, pero pensó que eso era lo correcto así que lo despojo de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su ancha espalda, sus pectorales y su abdomen marcado, no podía quejarse de la vista que le proporcionaba, era perfecta, mejor de lo que imagino.

Coloco ambas manos sobre sus pectorales, mientras la mano de Sasuke se posicionaba en su cadera, la cual pareció alargarse para tocar su trasero. Sakura dio un respingo pero ella sujetaba fuertemente, no dejaría que escapara de él, no otra vez.

La blusa de la peligrosa estaba enroscada hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto un lindo sostén el cual cubría sus pechos. Ahora había otro reto, deshacerse de esa maldita prenda ¿Por qué tenía que llevar tanta ropa en ese preciso momento? Se preguntó Sasuke.

Acaricio su cuello, depositaba tiernos besos sobre su rostro, pasando por sus labios hasta descender a su clavícula. Acaricia su espalda en busca del seguro para deshacerse de esa pieza de tela de una vez por todas.

Forcejo durante unos instantes, sin dejar de besar a Sakura para desviar su atención, bufo levemente, apenas audible para los dos.

—Lo siento. — Se disculpó Sakura. — Esta adelante. — Al inicio se sintió avergonzado, había perdido la batalla contra un sostén, al dejar que sus pechos se desbordaran, Sakura los cubrió por instinto, a lo que Sasuke dejo escapar un suspiro. Por un momento la pelirrosa pensó en que sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños para el gusto de su acompañante.

—No te preocupes. — Susurro Sasuke directamente a su oído de manera seductora. — Son perfectos. — De esa forma, dejo de cubrirlos, sus pezones estaban enhiestos por el frio vespertino. El pelinegro volvió a besar su cuello, esta vez dejando marcas rojizas sobre este que con el paso de los días se tornarían de diferente color hasta no dejar huella de lo ocurrido en esa oficina. Mordió suavemente, lamio, hasta descender a sus pechos. Los miro, todo eso era nuevo para él, pero se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

Palpo lentamente, delineo el contorno de los pezones rosados de la pelirrosa. Las caricias fueron sustituidas por la lengua, succionaba lentamente, al compás en que la respiración de Sakura se entrecortaba, cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse llevar por el placer.

Sasuke subió otra vez en busca de sus labios, Sakura lo rodeo por el cuello con ambos brazos, abriendo las piernas aún más para la comodidad de Sasuke, lucia tan pequeña a su lado, sus pechos rozaron el torso del pelinegro al momento a apegar sus cuerpos.

Habían sido dos largos años sin ella, esperando el momento de tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya, de dejar atrás los pensamientos inocentes y cumplir lo que el corazón le ordenaba, estar con ella, con esa molestia.

La despojo del ceñido short, dejando al descubierto una prenda a juego con el sostén. Sasuke le obligo a recostarse sobre el escritorio, degustaría su cuerpo sin restricciones. Acaricio por un segundo sus pechos, bajo por su abdomen, donde se detuvo en el ombligo para lamerlo, acaricio ambos huesos que resaltaban de su cadera. Maliciosamente, acaricio por encima de la prenda donde noto la humedad de la pelirrosa, la cual, emulo un gemido ante las caricias del Uchiha.

Seguía su camino, no comprendía como podía contenerse en un momento así, lo que estaba haciendo le parecía un poder sobrehumano. Acaricio sus caderas, coloco sus dedos sobre el borde de las pantaletas hasta bajarlas a la altura de sus tobillos.

Sakura lo miro, esos fanales verdes detonaban inseguridad, ni si quiera había besado a un hombre en su vida y cuando o hacia terminaba lleno hacia los extremos.

—Tranquila. — Susurro Sasuke, besándola tiernamente, acariciaba su rostro con tranquilidad, sin apresurar nada.

—No. — Lo detuvo. — No. — Repitió, se armó de valor ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro. — ¿Qué pasara después de esto?— Temía que partiera una vez más porque después de eso habría mucho que soportar y no sabía si tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

—Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara. — La mano del chico se posiciono sobre su sexo, sintió como Sakura se estremecía y contenía el placer a las caricias del chico. Haría todo lo posible para que ella perdiera la batalla.

—Amm. — Emulo un gemido, suave como sus labios, tímido. Introdujo dos dedos, por inercia, Ella se aferró a su espalda, consumida por las llamas del placer, del deseo. Distintas sensaciones se apoderaban de ella poco a poco, lo que sentía era completamente inexplicable.

Como un brusco golpe llego el orgasmo, ante los movimientos del pelinegro con sus dedos. Sakura, intentaba recuperar la respiración, el sudor resbalaba por su frente, su pecho se alzaba abruptamente, no podría aguantar más.

Sasuke llevo ambos dedos hacia su boca mientras Sakura le miraba desde el escritorio, ligeramente recostada sobre la superficie de madera. El tiempo paso volando que tenían como acompañante y única iluminación a la hermosa luna.

Aquel gesto le pareció bastante sexy, ahora ella tomaría las riendas del asunto. Se reincorporo en el escritorio, sus manos acariciaban los pectorales del chico, como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Sa-su-ke-kun. — Susurro directamente en su oído con una voz endemoniadamente seductora. Beso sus labios hasta descender a su cuello, bajo hasta el bien formado abdomen del chico, los años de arduo entrenamiento daban frutos muy buenos.

Los delgados dedos de la pelirrosa se colocaron al borde del pantalón, alzo la mirada para encontrar la de Sasuke, percatándose de una notoria desesperación.

Jugueteo con la tela durante algunos minutos, hasta que desabotono y la prenda termino tendida en el suelo.

Su bóxer aprisionaba la evidente erección, mordió su labio inferior y de nueva cuenta dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas al rostro casi inexpresivo del pelinegro.

—Hazlo de una vez. — Susurro el impaciente Sasuke. Sakura obedeció. Por un instante se sintió culpable al mirar durante más tiempo el buen "equipo" del chico que a su mirada. Acaricio con timidez, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Masajeaba con un ritmo lento. Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, las manos de Sakura como sus acciones podrían ser inexpertas, torpes, pero con el tiempo mejorarían poco a poco.

Sasuke volvió a colocarla sobre el escritorio, abrió las piernas de la joven, mientras pasaba su mano sobre estas, suaves al igual que todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

La apego hacia ella mientras pasaba su miembro repetidas veces sobre el sexo de la pelirrosa. Las miradas expresaban todo, tanto que podrían alejarlos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo lo había desperdiciado, que la soberbia y su sed de venganza lo habían alejado de lo que realmente importaba, pero si las cosas no hubieran sido así ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre ambos?

Ahí yacía frente a él, desnuda, la joven que siempre estuvo dispuesta a perdonarlo, a dar la vida por él, a estar para él, aquella que realmente lo amo en sus momentos de gloria, locura y maldad.

Intento introducir lentamente su miembro, lanzo un bufido al ver que este no podía entrar.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó Sakura. En su cabeza se llevaba a cabo una guerra de ideas, se disponía a disfrutar el momento pero no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después, en que terminaría con el corazón roto una vez más. Se aferró a sus labios y a su cuerpo fuertemente.

Sasuke volvió a intentar. Introdujo lentamente, las paredes estrechas de la chica debían ajustarse al miembro del chico, tuvieron que hacerle un hueco a marcha "forzada". Clavaba las uñas sobre la espalda ancha del pelinegro, era como si una fuerza abrupta irrumpiera en su interior.

Sakura asintió al momento en que el punzante dolor desapareció. Estaban unidos, como un solo cuerpo, solo un alma, dejaban atrás todo el pasado que los atormentaba, asechaba sus vidas. Solo disfrutaban de los placeres carnales, de sus cuerpos.

Sasuke realizaba vaivenes tortuosamente placenteros para Sakura, ella movía sus caderas al compás del pelinegro.

—Sasuke. — Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, acompañándolo de sonoros gemidos que eran música para los oídos de Sasuke.

Cuando menos lo penaron ambos yacían sobre el escritorio. Las embestidas aumentaban, el sudor empapaba sus cuerpos, los únicos sonidos que inundaban la habitación era el coche de sus cuerpos, la respiración agitada, los gemidos de ambos, pronunciaba sus nombres una y otra vez.

Las últimas estocadas fueron las más duras llevándolas al extremo del salvajismo, bien marcado y profundo. Los envites ya no dolían, disfrutaba el "entra" y "sale" de su interior deseoso por más. Sintió el calor húmedo recorrer sus piernas, tumbaban como gelatinas. Se aferraba al cuerpo de Sasuke, los mechones negros enmarcaban su rostro y caen sobre el de ella, escuchaba los leves gemidos emitidos por el pelinegro.

Él era suyo y ella de él, siempre lo fue. Miraba su rostro extasiado por el placer que ella misma le provocaba.

Entonces, gimió fuerte, tan fuerte que los pasillos cercanos a su oficina escucharían y se preguntarían que estaría sucediendo en ese momento, no les importaba ser descubiertos. Noto como Sasuke la llenaba con su esencia al compás de un gemido ronco que emitió desde su garganta.

El pelinegro oculto su rostro entre los pechos de la pelirrosa, intentaba digerir sus acciones realizadas, recuperaba el aire perdido por el esfuerzo, al tiempo en que Sakura acariciaba las hebras negras de su cabello con suma ternura.

Alzo el rostro del chico y deposito un beso en la frente húmeda de este. Al final, le dedico una tierna sonrisa, aquellas que solo ella podía esbozar. Sasuke, correspondió, detrás de sus labios se dibujaba un gesto amable.

Sasuke fue el primero en vestirse, aquella noche partiría de nuevo su camino hacia la redención, una vez más, pero regresaría, regresaría para estar a su lado una vez más.

Alcanzo la ropa de la pelirrosa, dejándola a su lado mientras él la miraba cubrir el cuerpo desnudo que minutos antes degusto sin restricciones.

La chica reacomodo su cabello, ajustando la banda ninja, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un intenso color rojo, sus labios hinchados por los besos de Sasuke, guardaría ese momento como uno de los mejores.

Los dos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Miro todo el desastre que había en la habitación, volvería temprano por la mañana para reorganizar todo ese desorden.

—Te acompaño a casa. — Musito Sasuke.

Caminaron en silencio. Sakura cruzo los brazos por el gélido aire que rodeaba la aldea y chocaba contra su cuerpo. Sasuke lo noto, alzo el poncho por encima de su cabeza y cubrió el diminuto cuerpo de la pelirrosa con este.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica se miraron durante largos minutos. Sasuke volvió a tomar el rostro de la chica y volvió a besarla, tiernamente, ahora solo se limitaría a probar sus adictivos besos una vez más.

— ¿Sakura?— Llamo su madre desde la ventana, interrumpiendo el beso. La oscuridad ocultaba ambas sombras.

—Un momento, mamá. — Respondió con fastidio, no quería que ese momento llegara a su fin. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?— Pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba.

—Un par de semanas. — Notifico, tampoco deseaba terminar con ese momento, pero regresaría para estar con ella, tenía un motivo por el cual volver y ese motivo tenía un nombre y apellido; Ha runo Sakura. Coloco de nuevo dos dedos sobre su frente, como la última vez del mismo modo en que Itachi lo hacía. — Nos veremos luego. —

—Volverás cuando todo esto termine, no es necesario decir adiós. — Y de esa manera, unieron sus labios otra vez y cuando llego el momento de su partida, lo miro alejarse, ocultarse entre las sombras. Mordió su labio inferior mientras emulaba una enorme sonrisa. Corrió hasta su habitación, donde se recostó en la cama y clavaba sus fanales verdes en el techo. Minutos después el coctel de hormonas dejaba estragos en su cuerpo, haciéndole caer rendida ante el sueño, con una sonrisa en sus labios, esperando por el regreso de Uchiha Sasuke.

Fin


End file.
